Vacío sin alma
by Tatjash
Summary: Oliver sigue luchando contra él mismo. Sabe que una parte de él necesita a alguien, que esa persona es Felicity pero una parte de él le impide estar con ella. Pero se da cuenta que realmente no está del todo solo, y que tiene en su hermana Thea un pequeño apoyo con quien poder desahogarse. Puede que aún pueda seguir siendo Oliver Queen...


Hola! ¿qué tal? Bueno espero que os guste. Este es un fic donde loos protagonistas en esta escena son Oliver y Thea. Pero tiene una parte bastante Olicity. Estaría situado post 3x05, aunque realmente, a día de hoy sigue algo atemporadal después de emitirse el 7. No estaba segura de publicarlo, pero gracias a algunas chicas de team olicity spain que lo leyeron, medió la confianza de compartirlo. Espero que os guste. Abrazos.

**Vacío sin alma**

Oliver observaba la ciudad a través de la ventana de su nuevo apartamento, aquel que compartía con su hermana Thea y en un primer momento le había pagado el propio Malcolm Merlyn. Apenas tenían muebles, pero con el tiempo, había aprendido que tener cosas físicas no era algo imprescindible. Así que, una parte de él se sentía en paz cuando estaba en aquel lugar, observando, mirando al horizonte sin pensar en nada en particular.

De acuerdo, sí pensaba en algo, más bien en alguien. En ella, en la misma a la que había vuelto a decir que la quería, a recordarle que sentía por ella y la volvió alejar de su lado, habían conseguido ganar terreno, a que las cosas no se sintieran tan tensas. Pero tras verla luchar y desarmar al hacker de su ex-novio, tras verla bromear en la guarida y hacerle sonreír había olvidado todo lo que racionalizaba porque quererla era algo irracional.

_"Y sabes lo que siento por ella"_ ¿Porqué tenía que haber dicho aquello? Porque no pensó. Porque que como solía hacer la charlatana señorita smoak, fue su corazón el que habló. Oliver restregó sus manos sobre su cara, tenía que dejar de darle vueltas y descansar un poco. Pero lo último que había visto días atrás era su cara de dolor y lo último que quería era dañarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Pero no era fácil, luchaba contínuamente contra sí mismo por una realidad, no podía darle más, no podía hacerla feliz, no podía ser Oliver Queen, no cuando había asumido la responsabilidad de velar por aquella ciudad.

Diggle le había dicho, más de una vez, que podía hacerlo, que debía hacerlo si no quería perderse a si mismo. Porque incluso un héroe necesitaba tener un hombro en el que apoyarse, no estar solo... y empezaba a entender su perspectiva. Pero John, había sido valiente de poder continuar, pero los dos sabían que no siempre estaría metido en aquello, tenía una familia. Pero él sí, Oliver Queen moriría salvando aquella ciudad. Muchos le llamaban héroe, pero él ya no sabía si valía la pena, no en momentos como aquellos.

Y se había aferrado a Thea, Thea era alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien con quien no estar solo, alguien por quien salir a la superficie y no estar oscuro en aquella cueva. Pero su hermana también era lo suficientemente independiente como para no pedirle más. Sabía que no era lo mismo, sabía que aunque Thea fuera lo que más quería en este mundo, la única familia que le quedaba. No estaba completo.

No lo iba a estar nunca, porque había tomado una decisión, nunca las piezas del puzzle iban a completar , para que esa pieza principal que lo formaba era rubia, llevaba gafas y le había robado hasta el alma, la había dejado marchar.

Oliver notó como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y se tensó...

-Ollie, ya estoy en casa - gritó su hermana pequeña desde la entrada.

Y entonces, Oliver Queen dejó que destensaran sus músculos, la vida le había enseñado a estar alerta, no podía relajarse, ya no podía hacerlo porque si se relajaba, te metían un rastreador, explotaban restaurantes y la mujer que amabas salía herida. Aún no podía quitarse esa imagen de Felicity yaciendo inconsciente en el restaurante, sin apenas saber si respiraba o no, buscando su pulso a la desesperada hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó su hermana a su lado.

- ¿cómo...? - pero se detuvo a media frase, estaba claro que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos como para escucharla llegar, entonces sonrío lo mejor que pudo - Sí, lo estoy, Thea.

-¿Estás seguro? Estás muy pensativo y creía hermanito que no eras de los que le gustaba pensar mucho - bromeó esta para hacerle reír y lo consiguió esbozando Oliver una sonrisa.

- Muy graciosa, Speedy.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-He traído la cena.

-Deberíamos dejar de comprar comida preparada para cenar.

-¿Acaso sabes cocinar? Porque te recuerdo que al igual que yo, hemos crecido cuidados por niñeras y cocineras todas nuestra vida.

-Puedo defenderme, te sorprendería. -Sonrió sin decir nada más, mientras sacaba la comida china, si su hermana supiera sus habilidades por la comida asiática y rusa que había aprendido en sus no años en la isla... pero era algo que no le podía decir.

Otro de los inconvenientes de su vacío, no poder hablarlo con nadie, aunque sabía que algunos le escucharían.

Felicity y Diggle estaban en los más alto de la lista. Pero contárselo a ella le parecía muy injusto dada la situación y aunque pudiera ¿no sería justo que guardara un poco de la buena impresión que tenía de él? O lo que conservara de ello, sabía que una parte de ella, la parte que luchaba con él contra el crimen aún estaba ahí, ¿porqué no conservarlo? .

Luego estaba Diggle, pero él tenía su vida, tenía otras preocupaciones, el hecho de contarle más de lo que ya sabía, porque era quien más sabía, era preocuparle más y no era justo. Roy y Laurel, ni siquiera eran una opción, y aunque lo fueran sus cabezas estaban en otro lado como para demandarles un poco de atención.

¿Y si le contaba la verdad a Thea? ¿cómo iba a corromper la mente de su pequeña hermana? Aunque esta había madurado, había visto cosas horribles entre ellas ver morir a su propia madre en manos de Slade... ¿cómo podía contarle aquellas cosas tan horribles? ¿cómo podía contarle quien era? Sabía que si lo hacía, ella le acusaría de mentirle, de no ser sincero con ella y las cosas volverían a complicarse demasiado. No podía perderla, no podía perder lo único que tenía. Aunque no estuviera completo, la tenía a ella.

-¿Oliver?

-¿Sí? - miró este a su hermana.

-No estás bien.

-¿Cómo? - entonces notó como un par de lágrimas caían por su mejilla y por los ojos de su hermana sabía que su cara estaba compungida de dolor. Se había prometido no sentir, y inconscientemente le había vuelto a ocurrir.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo. -Thea a gatas, porque aún no tenían sillas, ni una mesa, apoyó su mano sobre la de su hermano.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ollie...

Este tomó una bocanada de aire.

-No es nada, Speedy.

-No quiero que me mientas.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Pero lo estás haciendo negando lo evidente.

Suspiró.

-Me acordaba de mamá - mintió - lo horrible que fué.

-No es eso, quiero decir, no es que lo de mamá no fuera horrible, pero es como si tu corazón estuviera roto en mil pedazos, como un vacío.

-Au. -bromeó él irónicamente - ¿Cuándo te volviste tan lista Speedy?

-Han sido unos meses muy ... productivos conociéndome a mi misma.

-Deberíamos comer... - intentó cambiar de tema...

-¿Ollie? - Thea lo miró seria, con cara de que no iba a moverse de allí hasta que le contara lo que había pasado, en aquello se parecía a Moira, y aquello le puso más triste.

-Te pareces tanto a mamá.

-¿Cómo?

-Esa mirada que has puesto, cuando no le contaba algo y me obligaba hacerlo, sobretodo cuando me había metido en un lío, esa mirada es la que tienes tú ahora en tu rostro.

- ¿Y le contabas lo que te ocurría?

-A veces.

-Esta podía ser una de esas veces.

Thea le miró a los ojos y él buscó en los de ella alguna señal. Y se rindió. No iba a contarle que era Arrow, pero tal vez podía soltar un poco de carga...

-Hay una chica - empezó a decir y casi le dió ganas de reír por estar hablando de ello con su hermana.

-¿Laurel? - preguntó ella extrañada - creía que los dos habíais pasado página o eso parecía.

-No, no es ella. Pero con Laurel estoy bien - recalcó, sabía que las dos eran amigas y no quería que su hermana se alejara. Podía ser que Laurel tuviera la cabeza en otro lado, pero con su hermana siempre había tenido una conexión que deseaba que aún mantuvieran. Y más ahora que no tenían más familia.

- Es rubia ¿y con gafas? - sonrió ahora Thea

-¿Cómo dices? - abrió mucho los ojos Oliver

-Oh, ya sabes tu secretaria. Bueno ex-secretaria.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Mamá, ella hablaba de como esta te miraba.

- Oh - no sabía que decir.

-Y veo que he acertado. -sonrió Thea - ¿Y cual es el problema? Te gusta, le gustas. Pídele una cita, no creo que sea tan díficil, si algo que se te da bien, es ligar con mujeres.

-Es complicado. Además ya le pedí una cita.

-¿Y te dijo que no?

-No, no, tuvimos una cita y se truncó.

-Vale, hay cosas que mejor no me cuentes.

Oliver la miró y entonces la miró asqueado...

- ¡No! Thea, no estoy hablando de sexo. Se truncó en la cena...

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un incidente en el restaurante... digamos que nos llevamos todos un susto bastante enorme.

-¿Y por eso no podéis tener otra cita?

-No, me di cuenta que yo... que yo no puedo estar con ella.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no puedo darle lo que ella merece.

-¿Te ha pedido que os caséis y tengáis hijos y te has asustado de sentar la cabeza? - bromeó Thea.

Oliver agachó la cabeza, no le importaría darle todo aquello a Felicity...

-No es eso, Speedy.

-Pues no creo que sea por tu dinero, porque ahora mismo no tienes nada en tu cuenta corriente.

-Muy graciosa. No, no es eso, es más bien emocional.

-En eso te entiendo, las cosas no han sido fáciles en el último año -Thea perdió su mirada unos instántes en el horizonte perdida entre sus pensamientos - a veces es mejor no sentir dolor .

-Y yo a ella le haría mucho daño.

-¿Y porqué aún sigues teniendo amistad con ella? os he visto hablar alguna vez.

-Porque no puedo alejarme.

-¿Pero no crees que es injusto para los dos?

-Es complicado. Y somos amigos. Además, tú acabas de contratar a Roy en el verdant.

- Eso es diferente.

-¿Tú crees?

Él iba a decirle que no, pero era mejor no contestarle aquello.

- Hablando del tema amigos. Deberías plantearte en buscarte otros amigos, entre ellos está tu ex novia de la infancia a la que pusiste los cuernos, tu ex guardaespaldas, mi ex novio y tu ex secretaria de la cual estás enamorado.

-También te tengo a tí.

-Pero soy tu hermana, Ollie. Y en el fondo somos medio hermanos. Ya ya sé, soy tu hermana de pleno derecho, solo recalcaba la ironía en tu vida.

-Son buena gente.

- Ya, pero es raro.

- Más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer ¿no?

-Supongo.

-Supones bien Thea - sonrió y miró la comida china - ahora mismo esto estará asqueroso

-Bueno ya nos somos los Queen billonarios, si no los Queen pobres, en un apartamento fabuloso sin muebles que comen comida china fría, porque ni siquiera se pueden comprar un microondas para calentarla.

Y los dos empezaron a reír.

-En fin, vamos allá - bromeó Oliver cogiendo los palillos de madera y comiendo el contenido de una de las cajas - bueno no está tan mal. - si su hermana supiera las cosas tan raras que había comido durante sus cinco años de cautiverio.

-Sí tu lo dices.

-Por cierto, gracias.

-¿Porqué?

-Por escucharme, estuvo bien, me siento mejor.

Thea sonrió y quitó importancia.

-No creo que te haya ayudado nada, no hemos solucionado nada. Ni siquiera tiene sentido la conclusión a la que llegamos.

-Pero a veces está bien hablar, te hace sentir menos vacío...

-Bueno, pues de nada, Ollie.

Los dos chocaron sus palillos y cenaron en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Oliver le había dicho a su hermana la verdad, se sentía menos vacío, el poder sentirse él mismo no estaba mal, y aquello le hacía pensar en muchas cosas, en las que no debería pensar. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿y si, sí podía ser todo lo que quisiera? ¿y sí era compatible ser Oliver y Arrow? ¿Y sí era probable recuperar su alma y ser feliz?... Entonces, miró a su hermana, y una parte de él, después de mucho tiempo, vió un atisbo de esperanza.

**FIN**


End file.
